Una sorprendente misión
by Elanta
Summary: El primer capi, a ver q tal kedó. X^DDDDD
1. Introducción o normas de la casa

AIYA A TOD@S!!!

Vale, os estaréis preguntando qué narices de fic es este, pues bien os lo explicaré. Recientemente cierto grupo de lokas están dedicándose a escribir fics en los que ellas intervienen directamente, vamos, que se van de garbeo por la Tierra Media a traumatizar a un tercio de la población, violar a otro tercio y matar a los que queden :P. Inspirándome en estas circunstancias he decidido hacer algo parecido, aunque más bestia; invito a todas las lokas escritoras de fanfiction.net y también las seguidoras incondicionales, que se dejan la vida en esos pedazos de reviews, a que me contesten al pequeño cuestionario de más abajo para hacerme una idea de como querrían ser tratadas como personajes de un fic. La idea es juntar a todas en una sola historia (Eru la que se puede liar ¬¬), el argumento corre de mi cuenta aunque por supuesto la Tierra Media tendrá mucho que ver. Echad un vistazo a las preguntas y animaos. 

1-Nombre real o imaginario por el que quieres ser llamada.

2-Descripción física real o imaginaria (no acepto cosas del tipo "soy como Arwen", échale imaginación), al menos decidme si sois rubias o morenas, es difícil escribir sobre alguien de la que sólo sabes el nombre :P

3-¿Dónde vives? (me vale con el país/ciudad)

4-Edad

5-Personaje favorito al que estar adosada durante el fic ^^

6-Gustos y aficiones

7-Odio a (cosa o personaje)

8-Vicios varios y obsesiones (los elfos/hobbits/etc ya se sobreentienden XD )

9-Frases estelares que sueles repetir

10-Observaciones varias que se te ocurran que no estén incluidas por ahí arriba. 

Contestadlas en un review, es más fácil que andar escribiendo un emilio.

Pos eso, animaos que puede quedar una cosa realmente interesante. Aviso que como no tenga mínimo 5 personas paso de hacer el fic, no sería tan divertido.^^

Tenna rato!!!


	2. Muchos encuentros

Muchos encuentros

En un lugar de Madrid de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme... bueno, vale, nos encontramos en Chozas City, son las 9 de la noche y hace un frío de mil demonios. Ahora, si nos fijamos un poco, podemos ver como una chica llega a la carrera a una zona de chaletes adosados, abre la puerta de su casa y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación como si una recua de balrogs fuera persiguiéndola. 

- ¡Hijaaaa, ya podías saludar! -. 

- Mara lóme amil – se oye desde el piso de arriba junto con los ruiditos típicos de un ordenador encendiéndose. 

- ¡Cómo me sigas hablando raro te cenas el SdlA! -. 

- He dicho que "buenas noches, mamá" -. ¬¬U 

La madre, satisfecha vuelve a sus quehaceres. 

- Demonios, estoy hasta las narices de la dichosa pantallita ésta, tanto desenfocarse y hacer cosas raras, un día de estos va explotar y... -. 

*****¡¡¡BAMBUM!!!**** 

Desde el suelo, perpleja y medio chamuscada, la chica en cuestión contempla una aparición de ultratumba, un terrorífico encapuchado de capa negra y... ¿vaqueros?. 

- ¿¡Quién coño eres tú y que haces sentado en MI pantalla? -. Ô_Ô 

El desconocido saca un rollo de pergamino y alterna su mirada entre el papel y la dueña de la pantalla. 

- Pelo negro corto y despeinado, piel muy pálida, ojos azules, alrededor del 1´65m...mmm... ¿te llamas Elanta? -. 

- Así me llaman algunos, aunque tengo muchos nombres – dijo ella poniéndose en pie y agarrando el arco que descansa en un rincón de la habitación – O me dices quién eres o te convierto en un colador -. (SÍ, he hecho 4 años tiro con arco ^^) 

- Estoooo... SOY EL ORGANIZADOR DE MUNDOOOOOSSSS -. ¡PLAF! ¡CATAPLOF! - ¡Arhg, qué golpeeeee! -. 

- Eso te pasa por hacer posturitas apoteósicas encima de mi ordenata..., y explícate mejor que no he entendío na de na -. 

- Soy el encargado que vigila el Equilibrio en todos los universos y realidades espacio-tiempo alternativas – explicó el encapuchado, saliendo de tras la mesa un tanto magullado – Y la tuya se encuentra en peligro -. 

- ¿En peligro?, ¿a qué te refieres? -. 

- Digamos que me despisté una noche y me robaron las llaves de este mundo y algunos malos malísimos se han colaó aquí -. 

- Es decir, te fuiste de juerga -. 

- No... bueno... esto... yo.... -_- UU 

- ¿Quiénes son esos malos? -. A Elanta ese tío empezaba a resultarle cargante. ¬¬** 

- Pues, creo que los conoces, orcos, trolls, algún nazgûl, Saruman... - ^_^UU 

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? -. 

- Eso mismo dijo mi jefe... jeje -. 

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con TÚ problema? -. 

- Tienes un serio problema con los posesivos, lo sabíaaaa, glglglglgl!? -. 

Después de estrangularle un poco, pero sólo un pokito, Elanta repitió la pregunta. 

- Eres una de las elegidas para detener los maléficos planes de Sauron – respondió el pobrecito Organizador de Mundos. 

- ¿Y si no acepto? -. 

- Sauron cambiará la historia, destrozará al Señor de los Anillos... _eso sonó raro_... su objetivo es cambiar lo que sucede en la peli de Las Dos Torres y entonces cambiará el libro -. 

- Vale, Organi... ¿no tienes un nombre más corto? -. 

- No -. 

- Te llamaré OM... _¿OM?, ¿a qué me suena eso? _-. 

- ¿Y bien, aceptas? -. 

- Dame esa lista de elegidas -. Ô_ô!!!!! - ¡Pero si a todas estas las conozco yo, son de la webe donde escribo! -. 

- Claro, el jefe me dijo que buscase a los seres más obsesionados con la Tierra Media que hubiese en este mundo -. ^^ 

- Recojo un par de cosas y nos vamos -. Elanta cogió el arco de madera clara, metal y adornos en azul oscuro y el carcaj con flechas de punta de titanio de plumas blancas y azules; una expresión entre entusiasmada y sádica iluminó sus ojos – Vamos con la primera -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en una casa perdida en las montañas de Eru sabe donde, una chica de pelo rubio esturreada en el sillón se pone morada de helado de vainilla mientras ve su programa de TV favorito (lo dejo a tu elección^^) 

En ese instante se produce una explosión y dos cuerpos caen sobre ella tras surgir de la nada. 

- ¡ARGH!, ¡MI helado! -. 

- Glglglglglgh -. OM siendo estrangulado por la chica rubia. 

- Ah, aiya Mayu -. X^DDD 

- ¿Y tú cómo leches sabes mi nombre? -. O_o 

- Q soy Elanta y... 

- ¡ELANTAAAA! ¡WARRRAAAA! ¡WEEE! ¡ESTO SÍ Q MOLA! -. 

- Mayu, afloja un poco el abrazo que me estas asfixiando.... - +_+ 

- Sorry... oye, y quien es el encapuchado tétrico ¿con vaqueros? -. 

- Abreviaó es OM -. 

- AAAAH!! – de vete tú a saber dónde Mayu saca una motosierra y se abalanza sobre el pobre OM - ¡Matar, matar, matar....! -. 

- ¡Q no Mayu, que no es de OT... OM es la abreviatura de Organizador de Mundos! -. 

- Ah, vale -. 

OM mira aprensivo la sierra que se ha detenido a escasos cm de una parte ciertamente dolorosa si es maltratada, incluso para un ser interdimensional. 

- ¿De qué va todo esto Elanta? – pregunta Mayu, dejando la motosierra a un lado. 

- Pues al parecer Sauron, Saruman y una recua de bichos malos de la Tierra Media le han kitao a este juerguista gilipuertas las llaves de nuestro mundo y se han venido para acá a cambiar el argumento del Las Dos Torres y ganar ellos, para detenerles hemos sido elegidas tú, yo y otras tantas chicas -. 

- ¡WEEE!, ¡mooolaaaaa!... un momento, ¿y los tíos buenos dónde están? -. 

- Secuestrados – intervino OM. 

- ¿¡Secuestrados!?, ¡comó le hayan hecho algo a mi Glorfindel les corto los webs!! -. _* - Ya tengo mi mochila, vamos a por las demás -. 

- ¡Que Eru nos asista! – suspiró OM. -_- 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

La escena de la explosión y caída libre desde el techo se repite en una casa en un pueblo de los alrededores de Madrid. Aquí la aplastada es una pobre chica de pelo largo castaño que disfrutaba cómodamente escribiendo una historia en su ordenata. 

- ¡Socorro! -. . @_@ 

- ¡ALBA! ¡WARRAAAA! -. 

- ¡MAYU! -. 

- Glglglgl... -. 

- ¿¡En cuántos fics te voy a tener q decir q no me des estos sustos de muerte, cacho perra, que un día me matas!!!!! -. ¬¬* 

- ¿Intervenimos? – le pregunta OM a Elanta. 

- Ni de coña, no te imaginas de lo que es capaz Alba -. ^^ 

Después de un breve intercambio de insultos y que Alba intentara quemar a lo bonzo a OM durante las presentaciones, pudieron explicarle lo que sucedía. 

- ¡WAIII!, estaba de lo más aburrida en casa, me apetece ir a hacer parrillada de orcos -. 

- _¿Serán todas así?, en q lío me he metió, si yo sabía q no debía irme de juerga con esa chica, q era de lo más sospechosa con todo el pelo blanco _-. -__-

- ¡OM, coño, despierta, vamos a la siguiente, q aún nos kedan 9 casas! – dijo Elanta.

- Sí, y a ver si hacemos el aterrizaje más blandito -.

++++++FLASH++++++++++ 

- ¡¡¡Argghhhh!!! – colectivo. 

- ¡Auch! – individual. 

Enredo de piernas, brazos y cuerpos q te cagach. Una chica, de unos 19 años de pelo tan castaño como Alba pero menos rebelde, intenta salir de bajo aquel maremagnun para respirar. 

- Como sigamos así a la última que visitemos la matamos por aplastamiento – rió Mayu. X^DDD 

- ¡Quitaos de encima! ¡q me ahogo! -. 

- ¿Y ésta quién es, Elanta? – preguntó Alba, levantando a OM mientras Elanta ayudaba a la desconocida – Pensé que iríamos a por las otras Hijas de Satánas -. ^^ 

- Soy Carol, ¿no me digáis q sois las lokas de fanfiction? -. 

- SIIII -. 

- ¿Elanta? -. 

- La misma, cari_chan -. 

- ¡Waiiii!, ¡por fin conozco a mi alter ego *_*, ¡q way!... ¿pero este quien es?, no hay tíos escritores en la web ¿no? -. 

- Es OM – dijo Elanta – Un desperdicio interdimensional q ha permitido a Sauron y CIA aparecer en nuestro mundo y nuestra obligación es destruirlos -. 

- Gracias – suspiró OM -__- 

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡destroy, destroy! – gritó Mayu entusiasmada. 

- Anda, Carol es pintora... bwahhaha!, Mayumi deberías ver esto – rió Alba. 

- ¿Por? -. ¬¬ 

Alba les mostró un bonito dibujo de Glorfindel. La felicidad de Mayu se transformó en un ataque de ira apenas contenido y la motosierra volvió a resurgir. 

- ¡¡¡Glorfindel es MIOOOO!!! – (6). 

- ¡¡¡Es MÍOOOO!! – (6) 

- Sigo pensando que tenéis un serio problema de posesividad – comentó OM. 

- ¿Puedes pararlas?, tenemos que seguir o no reuniremos a todas en el primer capi – le preguntó Elanta a Alba. 

- Claro -. 

Alba saca una mascara de hierro y el pedazo lanzallamas XXXXL. 

- ¡O paráis u os convierto en churrusco churruscaó!, ¡bwahhahahaha! -. 

- _De acojone total, debí hacer testamento antes de venir_ -. 

- Siguiente destino, las Islas -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

¡¡¡CHOOOOOFFFF!!! 

- ¡En mitad del Mediterráneo!, ¡este tío nos ha tiraó en medio del mar!, ¡yo le ahogo! – chilló Alba. 

- Nooo! – se interpuso Carol. 

- Gracias, por fin alguien me defiende -. ^^ 

- Espérate a que lleguemos a tierra y le arreamos de tortas entre todas -. 

- Sigh!, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad -. -__- 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

¡BLOM! 

Caída en picado con caída de estantería incluida. 

- @%&##"&!!!! -. 

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mayu, vamos a acabar con la espalda jodida – masculló Elanta. 

- ¡OTIAAA!, ¡ALBA, MAYU!, ¡WARRRASSS! -. 

- ¡MARTAAAA!, ¡WEEEBAAAA! -. 

- Yo cada vez entiendo menos – comentó OM. 

Alba y Mayu explicaron la misión que se traían entre manos a Marta y le presentaron a las otras lokas. 

- ¡Weee!, ¡Elanta y cari_chan! – les da un abrazo y sacando un bazoka de la nada añade - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?, kero matar orcos!!! ¡y ver a mi Frodo! -. 

- Esta ni pregunta ni na de na -. ¬¬ 

- Trankilo OM, q aún nos keda bastante peña por recoger antes de tener a todas las elegidas – sonrió Carol, mirando el papiro - ¡Oye!, no sé que va a ser peor, si q Sauron ande suelto o q nosotras acabemos toas juntas -. ^^ 

- Q curioso... –. 

- ¡Suelta mi túnica! -. 

Marta retrocedió un paso, sorprendida. 

- Lleva vaqueros... -. 

- Eso ya lo sabemos Marta – dijo Elanta. 

- Vale... ¿pero habéis visto el trasero tan mono que tiene? -. 

_o_ tod@s. 

- VAMOSNOS, a Bilbao -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -. 

El grito estaba justificado, acababan de entrar en el santuario de la suma sacerdotisa de la religión mecanera... además de darse el costalazo padre. 

Aún así, ni con todo el alboroto de su llegada, la dueña de la habitación se pispó de su presencia, había entrado en éxtasis conectada a un discman y, dando botes en la cama, lo único que repetía era "¡¡Aidalai dalai!!". 

- Nos hemos equivocado de sitio, decidme que nos hemos equivocado – suplicó OM. 

- Pos no, hemos acertaó... ¡PAULA, WARRRAAAAA, SUELTA A MECANO Y HAZNOS CASO, PERRRAAA!! – chiló Mayu. 

- ¡Aiiidalai dalai, aiiiiahhhhhhhhhhhhh! -. 

**¡¡¡BLOM!!!*** @_@ 

- Alba, eso ha sido una put... – observó Elanta – Mira que quitarle la cama en mitad de un salto -. 

- Es que sino no reacciona -. (6) 

- ¿¡¡Quién ha sido el hijo put...!!!?, ¡¡¡WEEEE!!!, ¿¡QUÉ HACÉIS AKI, LOKAAAASSSSS!!? -. 

- ¡PERRAAAA!!! -. 

- ¡WARRAAAA!!!! -. 

- Leyéndolo daba miedo pero en directo es... imposible de describir – comentó Carol – Y yo que pensaba que Nariko y yo habíamos liado la de Morgoth estuvo en Cuenca cuando trajimos a la mitad de la Tierra Media a nuestro mundo -. 

- Sí, por cierto ¿cuándo piensas continuar el fic? – preguntó Elanta. 

- ¿¡Bromeas!?, bastante tengo con Gil-Galad :)_____ y con Erika -. 

- ¡Q me sueltes... SOCORRO, SOS, SOS!!! -. 

Descubrieron a OM subido a una estantería intentando huir de Marta. 

- Pero baja de ahí, que sólo kiero saber si el resto de tu persona es como tu trasero -. ^^ 

- Te apuesto lo que kieras a q consigue violar al pobre chico antes que reunamos a todas – dijo Elanta. 

- Paula, coge tu equipo de tortura y vámonos, que tenemos una misión que cumplir – dijo Mayu. 

Paula cogió sus inseparables CDs de Mecano y, tras echar un vistazo al material de batalla de las otras, se decantó por el sable laser. 

- ¿Lleváis OT? -. 

- Por supuesto – Alba palmeó su super mochila – Además Mayu lleva el último disco del Bisbal -. 

- Yo no tengo armas!!! – protestó Carol. 

- Toma, te presto mi katana – ofreció Mayu. 

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos... ¡Marta, kieres dejar de acojonar a nuestro medio de transporte! – gritó Elanta. 

- Joooo!!, yo kero saber cómo es debajo de la capucha -. ¬¬ 

- Ya tendrás tiempo, ahora nos vamos... ¿Mayu q haces con ese cojín? -. 

- No pienso volver a dejarme el culo en el próximo viaje -. 

- ¡Alláaaaa vamos! -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

En esas tierras barcelonesas, disfrutando de un chocolate a la taza para combatir el frío, una chica mira tranquilamente su email hasta que... 

- ¡¡¡UUAAAAAGHHHH!!! -. 

***¡BABLOM!!!** 

- Debí hacerme un seguro de vida – masculló Elanta. 

- ¡¡¡Mireia!!! – gritó Carol - ¡¡Q way verte!!! -. 

- ¿Mireia? – interrogó Paula. 

- Sí, Mireia, más conocida como Nariko – explicó Elanta ¬¬ - Marta, por favor, deja a OM -. 

El chico estaba intentando esconderse bajo la cama, con poco éxito, mientras Marta tiraba insistentemente de una de sus piernas. 

Después de la tanda de presentaciones y explicar su misión, Mireia las miró incrédula. 

- Anda ya!, ¡sería más fácil q unos orcos se llevaran a Peter Jackson a q Sauron estuviera por aki! -. 

La radio: Interrumpimos nuestro programa musical para informar de una noticia sorprendente. Varios actores y personalidades del mundo de Holliwood :P han sido secuestrados, todos ellos relacionados con el rodaje de El Señor de los Anillos, el último de ellos el director de cine Peter Jackson que, según testigos presénciales fue arrastrado fuera de un restaurante por un montón de bestias horribles, "orcos" han dicho algunos... 

- ¿Decías? – sonrió Alba. ^^ 

- Mierda – replicó Mireia – De acuerdo, salvemos a esa gente... ¿veremos elfos? -. 

- Eso esperamos – dijo Mayu. :)_____ - Es a los q tenemos q rescatar -. 

- Legolas, Glorfindel, allá voy -. 

- ¡¡¡NI DE COÑA, LEGOLAS ES MÍO!!! -. Alba. 

- ¡¡¡NI DE COÑA, GLORFINDEL ES MÍO!!! -. Mayu y Carol. 

- Esto va a ser un problema -. 

- ¿Por? – Paula miró a Elanta. 

- Cuando rescatemos a esos pobres elfos me temo que morirán acosados -. 

- Oye, tú nunca dices quién te gusta de ellos – protestó Mayu – Habla, warra, ¿quién te gusta? -. 

- Mi favorito es Finrod -. ^^ 

- No vale, tiene q estar vivo -. 

- Vale, tengo debilidad por el juerguista de Glorfindel -. 

- AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!, ¡SOCORRO! -. 

- ¡¡¡MARTA DEJA A OM!!!! -. Todas. 

- Vale, jo -. ¬¬* 

- Siguiente destino... _a ver si acabamos de una vez, pfff_ -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

Una habitación surge suavemente a su alrededor. 

- Lo ha conseguido – exclamó Alba – Ha conseguido llevarnos sin problemas -. 

- Alba... -. 

- ¿Qué Marta? -. 

- Tú fíjate y veras como no lo ha hecho bien... - ¬¬* 

Prestando más atención nos damos cuenta que las cabezas de esta panda de lokas han sido intercambiadas de cuerpo. 

- Paula, warrraaa, ese es mi cuerpo!!! -. 

- Díselo al genio del teletransporte – gruñó ella. 

Las 7 chicas miraron amenazadoras a OM, armas en mano. 

- Lo siento, estoy sometido a mucha presión -. ;__; 

- ¡AAAAHHHH!!, ¿¡pero q es esto!? -. 

- ¡¡¡PALIII!!!, ¡¡WEEE!!, ¡YA STAMOS TOASSSS!!! -. X^DDD 

- ¿¡Queréis explicarme que hacéis aki!?... ¿y en ese estado? -. Ô_Ô Pali se llevó una mano a la rubia cabeza. 

- Resumido: Sauron y su chusma están sueltos por ahí y han secuestrado al reparto del SdlA, nuestro objetivo es liberar a los rehenes, acosarlos un rato si se presta la ocasión, _q se prestará_ ^^, y destruir al Enemigo – dijo Alba, ajustando el lanzallamas. 

- ¿Quién más falta? – preguntó Mireia, cogiendo el pergamino que llevaba Elanta. 

- Nuestras compañeras del otro lado del Charco -. 

- ¡¡¡Chicas, socorro!!! -. 

Todas vieron al pobre OM saltando de un lado a otro de la cama intentando esquivar a una mezcla de Marta con Mayu. 

- ¡¡Para ya, perra!!, ¡¡que yo no acoso a otro que a MI Glorfindel!! – chilló una muy alterada Mayu. 

- Bueno... yo voto por irnos, ¿llevas tu armamento, Pali? – interrogó Elanta. 

- Yes... – ella le mostró una pedazo de radio y una mochila llena de OT. 

- Ah, Mayu lleva el último éxito del Bisbal – apuntó Carol. 

- ¡¡¡EN MARCHA!!!........¡MARTA, SUELTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ A OM! -. 

- Ya va, ya va... que genio -. ¬¬UU 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

¡¡¡CHOOOOFFF!!! 

- Lo hizo otra vez – gruñó Mayu, sacando una colchoneta de su super mochila. 

- OM, a la próxima te encerramos con Marta en un cuarto sin salida – masculló Elanta. 

- Lo siento -. ;__;UU 

- ¿Ande stamos? – preguntó Mireia. 

- Sospecho que es el Atlántico -. 

- Y el mar q esta loko por Ana, prefiere no mirar... los celos no perdonan al agua, las algas, ni la saaaaal...! -. *_* 

- A este paso la ahogo -. Mayu miró amenazante a Paula. ¬¬ 

- ¡Mirad!, ¡delfines! -. 

- ¡¡Ni delfines ni orcos en vinagre, eso son TIBURONES Pali!!! – chilló Carol. 

- Calma too el mundo, bwhahahah!!! -. 

Después de una terrible llamarada lo único que queda de los pobres bichos es el recuerdo. 

- Alba, te va a denunciar Greenpease por maltrato – rió Marta. 

- OM, teletransporte -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++ 

El aterrizaje como de costumbre fue sonado. Cuando más o menos lograron desenredarse vieron a tres chicas observándoles con cara de mosqueo; una rubia, alta, de alrededor de 25 años, otra morena de alrededor de 14 y la tercera, tb morena, de unos 16. 

- Ya era hora, los estábamos esperando desde hacía horas –. 

- ¿Selene? – parpadeó Elanta - ¿Y vosotras sois Anariel y Eliete? -. 

- Iriel para los amigos – sonrió esta última. 

- ¿Cómo es q nos esperabais? – preguntó Pali, intentando colocarse su ropa fashion ^^. 

- El secuestro de los actores del SdlA nos dio la pista, además ha salido en las noticias vuestros saltos interdimensionales, vais organizando mucho jaleo – rió Anariel. 

- Escuchadme -. 

OM se había subido a una mesa e intentaba mirar a las elegidas con aire siniestro apoteósico, algo realmente difícil con Marta pululando a su alrededor con un ventilador gigante. 

- Se da un aire a la Marilyn – apuntó Mireia. 

- O a esa otra...mmm, en vez de la mujer de rojo es el hombre de negro – dijo Elanta – OM, ¿qué ocurre? -. 

- Ya nos hemos reunido, ahora os toca preparaos, nos dirigiremos al lugar donde tiene retenidos a los actores -. 

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Mayu - ¡¡Rescataré a Glorfindel aunque sea lo último que haga!!! -. 

- A eso me apunto – dijeron Carol y Mireia al tiempo. 

- ¡¡¡Legolas es MÍO!!! – (6) - ¿ALGO QUE OBJETAR? -. 

- Joder Alba, q acojonas – dijo Pali – Sabes q a mí tb me gusta Legolas -. 

- Pues te aguantas, LEGOLAS ES MÍO -. 

- Estooo, a mí tb me gusta – sonrió Anariel. 

- Ya decía q habría problemas – dijo Elanta – Veamos, según mi lista los resultados de acosadoras-elfos-hobbits están así... Glorfindel es reclamado por Mayu y Carol, Mireia anda entre éste y Legolas, nuestro arquero favorito es solicitado por Alba, Anriel, y Pali, luego, si no recuerdo mal Frodo lo quieren Selene (o Cat^^), Paula y Marta... la única sin problemas es Iriel q se keda con Elrond y yo que me conformo con Haldir (el del libro pq lo q es en la peli -_-) -. 

- Me encanta – sonrió Iriel. 

- Chicas... ¿nos podemos ir ya? – se quejó OM. -__- 

- Cuando kieras -. 

++++++FLASH+++++++++++++

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

N. de A.: Eru, lo q ha costado, el final va un poko apresurado pero es q sino no acababa este capi en la vida. 

Los q no hayáis salido aunque me dejasteis mensaje os explico por qué, puro perrerismo chantajista de la autora, o me dejáis reviews en "Hª de la Dama Blanca" o no os incluyo en este fic, bwhahahah, q mala soy! ¬¬UU Ah!!, y las q estáis en el fic no os libráis, o veo vuestros reviews de siempre u os haré alguna trastada, jejeje. X^DDD De momento cari_chan está salvada, único review hasta el momento, así que ánimaos. 

Por cierto, si queréis algun tipo de armamento u objeto en especial solicitarlo, no será difícil conseguirlo con las super mochilas de Mayu y Alba. ^^. 

Se admiten protestas y tomatazos a la autora, sois muchas y he podido meter la pata. 

Tenna rato!!! 

PD: siento q mi fic no sea tan desbocado como el de algunas lokas, pero ya irá progresando la cosa... 


End file.
